


Desiderium

by PetrichorPerfume



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Apocalypse, Archangels, Brotherly Love, End of the World, M/M, Prayer, Praying to Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-20 00:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5985865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desiderium: noun; an ardent longing, as for something lost. (Latin desiderare, to long for; require.)</p>
<p>Michael's last prayer is to Lucifer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desiderium

Michael doesn’t stop praying until the day he dies.

 

(There’s nothing left, nothing at all. The world is on fire, the stars are going out one by one, but the only thing he can see in the gathering darkness is Lucifer, bright, brilliant Lucifer shining like a thousand newborn suns while the rest of Creation burns out.)

 

“Brother, please,” he begs. “ _Please_.”

 

(He should have walked away. No, he should have _ran_ , lifetimes ago when Lucifer first knelt before him and breathed, “Stand with me,” against his skin, sweet like sin and with the conviction of a dying man’s last words.)

 

Lucifer laughs bitterly and falls to his knees in the ash. “You. Promised. Me. _Forever._ ”

 

Michael sobs and clings to Lucifer. “I’m sorry,” he mouths. “I’m so sorry.” He hangs his head.

 

“I prayed to you _every night,_ ” Lucifer growls.

 

Michael lets himself fall forward into Lucifer’s arms as a serein begins to fall from the sky. “Lucifer,” he breathes. “I have longed for this moment for an eternity.”

 

Something cold and hard and unforgiving bites against Michael’s sternum and he whimpers. “As have I,” Lucifer whispers.

 

Michael closes his eyes and readies himself for the end. _I love you,_ he prays. He feels Lucifer’s lips brush against his own just before his blade slides home like oil through water.

 

“And I you.”


End file.
